


Champion

by AFlameThatFlickersOutTooSoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: For some reason set on Earth or an Earth-like planet?, I want space dad back, Not Really Canon Compliant, Shiro isn’t okay, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFlameThatFlickersOutTooSoon/pseuds/AFlameThatFlickersOutTooSoon
Summary: He’s not sure where he’s going, exactly. He doesn’t know when he got there or why, either. He doesn’t remember anything, and he doesn’t really care.





	Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Idk... I wrote this for school.
> 
> (Cross-posted on Quotev.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron.

He walks, undisturbed, along an empty street, towards a smooth, glasslike lake. The street is quiet, free from the usual clamor. He’s not sure where he’s going, exactly. He doesn’t know when he got there or why, either. He doesn’t remember anything, and he doesn’t really care. Street lights start flickering on as the sun falls into the hills. He continues to walk to the edge of the lake. When he gets there, he stops. He stands for seconds or hours before footsteps come up behind him. He turns to see a boy standing there. There is a scar under his eye, which is large and golden brown. He steps towards him. His eyes glisten with unshed tears. He turns, eager to be rid of this stranger.

“No! Shiro! Wait! I’m sorry about what I said yesterday. I didn’t mean it, I swear!” He grabs onto his dark coat and he quickly pulls it away. 

“Leave.” His voice sounds strange and unfamiliar even to him. It’s hoarse and raspy from so long without use. 

He stares at him desperately, but he has no recollection of him. Even so, he stares back; eyes blank and face bereft of emotion. He searches his expression- looking for something, maybe recognition. When he is unsuccessful, his tears start pouring. Dismay is evident on his face and he runs. He watchs him go, confused about how he knows him. For _he_ doesn’t know him. He thinks. And what he called him- Shiro. Is that him? He supposes they could be. But if he was Shiro, why can he not remember it? And why did the other seem so familiar, yet also a complete stranger? He seemed like someone he’d met in a dream.

He walks along the edge of the lake. He’s tired; he has to fight to keep his eyes open and he stumbles every few steps. He wishes he could just lie down and sleep, but he knows he can’t. He has to keep going. He has something important to do, and he can’t stop for anything. All is once again calm, at least for a few minutes. When he sees another person approaching out of the corner of his eye, he pulls up his hood and shoves his gloved hands deep into his pockets. This does not deter the other as well as he’d hoped it would. He jogs a few steps to be walking beside him. He ignores him.

“Shiro, please. I can’t lose another person…” His words are piteous. They’re almost enough to make him stop and help him. He wants to. He feels protective over this boy. But he can’t. Not yet. Besides, his words are most likely merely a ploy to stop him from reaching his goal.

“Go.” He croaks out.

“Please, Shiro, it’s me! Keith! We were like brothers! Don’t leave me. Not after everyone else has.” He strays from the lake’s edge, trekking forward as the boy- Keith?- follows and continues to plead. Halfway through one of Keith’s sentences, he wheels around.

“Go. I have something to do.” He don’t want to resort to force, but he will if he needs. The more Keith follows, the more clear it becomes to him that it is naught but an insidious attempt to slow him down. He mustn't give in to it. He has a job to do. Someone to find. This Keith is just getting in the way. When he voices this to him, Keith simply stands, stunned. He continues to walk. He doesn’t look back.

He’s covered a lot more ground before the next person approaches him. He almost starts to believe that he might be able to make the rest of the journey alone, but alas, he is not so fortunate. The next person looks nervous. He stops to stare at the other person, waiting for him to speak. He clears his throat and fiddles with the orange bandanna he carries in his hands.

“Shiro… Can-can we talk?”

“No. We can’t.”

Then he keeps walking. A waste of time. That’s all the interaction was.

He’s growing tired of the constant interruption, so he feels dread when he sees the next person approach him. She’s very short, and she has the same eyes as the boy from earlier. She looks furious. As soon as she reaches him, she explodes with rage. 

“I really hope you’re proud of yourself, Shiro. You broke my brother’s heart. You know that?” Without waiting for him to reply, she continues. “Well I sure hope you do. I know you’re mad at him but pretending to not even know him? That’s cold. Matt loves you! You know it! And to push him away like that? You know he didn't mean what he said!”

“I’m sorry. I think you may have mistaken me for someone else.”

She looks affronted.

“Shiro! After how long I’ve known you, after how long my _brother’s_ known you, you would do this?”

“Yes.”

She looks at him with repugnance. “I can’t believe I ever respected you.” Then she disappears into the distance. 

He’s getting closer- he can feel it. Whoever he’s been sent to find is near at last! When- oh… It is another. Another who’s come to talk to him and he _doesn’t have time for this,_ but… better talk now than lead them to the one he’s searching for. He raises an eyebrow- an invitation for the boy to speak.

“I’m done. I can’t do this anymore! I can’t live my life constantly on edge, waiting for the next time you blow up at me! I idolized you. The great and valorous Takashi Shirogane. But now that I know you… I can see you're not the person I thought you were. So I’m leaving. I’ll try to convince the others to come with me, but if none of them agree I’ll go off alone.” He looks at him defiantly with ocean blue eyes, as if waiting for adversary. When he says nothing, The boy with the blue eyes turns and stalks away.

He’s been walking for hours. The stars flicker all around him, and finally, he’s found what he’s looking for.

A formidable figure stands before him. A woman, with long white hair, glowing yellow eyes, a face cast in shadows. “Champion. You’re finally here. It took you long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a mess.


End file.
